Opposites Attract
by Dragondude998
Summary: He was an outcast with powers over fire. She was a princess with powers of ice. What happens when these two forces collide(Hiccelsa)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

~Hiccups POV~

My names Hiccup. Great name I know and you haven't even heard my full name. I am the disappointment, runt and freak. I would get beaten up by the other kids and the only person whoever liked me was by mentor and father figure Gobber. I was his apprentice since my dad couldn't stand the sight of me and wanted me to grow muscles. I recently shot down a night fury the most elusive and dangerous dragon out there. But no one believed me so when I went alone to kill it I didn't. Because when I looked into his eyes I saw fear...I saw myself. So I released him and he roared in my face but didn't kill me like I thought/hoped he would. It wasn't like anyone would miss me. When I regained conscience I learned I was enrolled in dragon training. Isn't that great when I finally learn I couldn't kill a dragon I suddenly get forced to try again. So when we start of with the first dragon and I almost got killed I started to wonder why the night fury didn't kill me,So I decided to go track it down...again. I discovered it was missing a tail-fin. And when Gobber said that a downed dragon was a dead one I decided to prove him wrong and make amends. So I created a prosthetic and before you know it I'm riding him because it was the only way to control it. In doing so I made my first friend who now was dubbed Toothless(not the best name for a dragon but the name stuck). When I was flying with him for the first time(after weaving through the rock formations)I discovered I could control fire when we almost flew through the fireball. I threw my arms in front of me to protect myself and accidentally caused the fire to split and go around me. After this stunning discovery I realised that the reason I bounded with toothless is because he saw my fire powers within me and thought I was part dragon. Now I was versing the Gronkle for the second time. I didn't want to why but then if I didn't Astrid would kill the nightmare and I couldn't allow that. So I gave it a few scratches and it collapsed. Astrid the said some very colourful swear words about me but as I was about to leave the village elder decided that she could pick the trainee who would kill the dragon in front of the village,and me having the best luck in the world, picked me.

~Normal POV~

"You did it hiccup. You get to kill the dragon."Gobber announced

Yeah. Yes. I am so...

Few minutes later

"...Leaving. We're leaving. I can go through with this and my day wouldn't listen even if I told him. So Let's pack up. Looks like we're taking a vacation,forever." Hiccup announced.

"Hey useless!" Snotlout says then punches his head and knocks him out.

He wakes up suddenly and quickly looks at his surroundings and see that he's underground in someone's basement with a lot of sharp pointy weapons. He tries to get up only to discover that his hands and feet were tied up to a stone slab. "What the..."He starts before being interrupted

"Look who decided to wake up." Astrid sneered

"Was it me?" Tuffnut asked

"It was useless you muttonhead." Ruffnut said as she slammed a mace on her twins head.

"We want to know how you got so good useless because we know it wasn't by training." Snotlout questioned.

"You don't believe me that hurt"was his sarcastic reply.

To answer that reply Astrid punched him in the lanced through him and he yanks on his chains so he could curl up into a ball and be invisible once more.

"Who is training you?"she asked with venom in her voice.

"I don't have a trainer."

"So not only are you a cheat but you are also a liar." She said in a cold voice

"Im not lying!" He yelled

That was when she lost it. He felt pain lance everywhere. She proceeded to launch a flurry of punches at him. That was all he remember before he passed out. By the time Gobber had got their the damage had been done.

He woke up suddenly from the bed with his fists flaming,the temperature rose exponentially and found himself in a hut in the mountains and turned around and saw Gothi. She was sleeping but woke up at the noise he made. He then remembers what happened. How could someone so pretty be so cruel. This was the first time he realised who Astrid truly was. His whole world was shattered. "Why am I always insulted,beaten up and hated? Why am I the outcast. Why am I not accepted?" He then realised he said that out loud because Gothi tapped her staff on the ground twice to get his attention then stoked his arms to comfort him till the raging flames on his hands died down. He was going to get up when Gobber busts through the door and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Need...air." Hiccup wheezed as he put him down.

"We thought we lost you." He says with bits of emotion breaking through.

"What would you do without all...this." He replied with maximum sarcasm. A brief smile creep out but was turned into a frown in an instance. "...Hiccup,you've been in a coma for 3 body was mangled when I found you. I was surprised you didn't die of blood loss because of the pool of blood beneath you. Gothi wasn't sure if you'd survive after the first month. I was so angry that dragon training was cancelled until you got better." Gobber said solemnly. The first thought that came to Hiccup's mind were...Was toothless okay,was the nightmare already dead,what happened to the other teens,etc. When he realised he had been sitting completely stiff he relaxed and said quietly,"at least you didn't have to worry about me causing destruction for a while."

After Gothi gave him a complete body check he was allowed to go. After a long trek back he instantly rushed into the forest and straight to the cove. This incident was the last thing tying him to Berk. As soon as he got down into it he was greeted by a rough pink tongue attached to a certain frustrated yet relieved night fury. He winced as Toothless nudged a bruise on his stomach."Its okay bud I just want to leave this place already." He grabbed some emergency paper and began to write.

Dear Gobber. I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving. I doubt anyone would care except you so I decided to write this letter. While Stoick was my birth father,you will always be my real one. You raised and shaped me into the boy I am. Every part of me I am is from you(including the sarcasm, completely your fault). Im sorry but I can't stay,Berk has never been my home and now never will be. Tell my father that his child committed suicide or something. I bet they will throw a party at the news of me being gone. I am putting my future life in your hands. Don't worry about me I have a dragon I befriended with me. In fact he is one of the fastest dragons alive so I doubt you would be able to find me even if you tried but he will keep me safe from harm. Tell Stoick that I renounced my claim as heir to Berk.

Your Son

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

He then jumped onto Toothless and he silently glided into town and placed the letter on the front door of the forge. He mounted Toothless again and they flew into the sky and away from Berk. They were both finally free to decide what to do, it was only beginning of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

It's been 2 months since Hiccup left Berk. Him and Toothless have been training his powers every single day. He was flying over a country called Arendale when suddenly a strong wind knocks them off balance and they slam into the side of the groggily gets up and checks his surroundings and lucky for him no ones there. He bends over and attempts to wake up Toothless and get rewarded with a face full of dragon slobber. He was about to complain when a thicket of spears are pointed at them. Toothless immediately gets protective and wraps his tail around his legs while snarling at the attackers. Hiccup on the other hand set his hands on fire and in a shaky voice says"please...let us go we don't want to hurt you. "A voice resonating with power demands the guards put down their weapons. I turn to the voice and see a man with a crown on his stood tall and proud but didn't look boastful. He saw me evaluating him and then did the same to me."I am King Agnarr"The King stated"We will let the boy explain why he is trespassing before we decide on a course of action."Hiccup replies"I was flying above your kingdom when a sudden wind tipped us of balance and we crashed into the wall."I then gesture to the crater marks on the wall."I just got up and was checking on Toothless when you surrounded us. I just want to go I will cause you no trouble if you let us go."

"What is Toothless"questioned the King

"He is a dragon,a night fury to be exact."

"He should be killed/burned at the stake." Many guards exclaim at his reply

"Burning me won't work I can control fire." The King suddenly is focused on him.

"You..can control fire?"The King asked tentatively.

Ya...why? He asked cautiously.

"Guards escort him to my private study,Now!" The King ordered them then he lead him and the guards into the room,told them to leave then shut the door.

"I have a favour to ask of you." He stated.

"...What?" Hiccup asked nervously

"I need you to help my daughter Elsa,she has powers like you except she can control ice and snow."He stated.

"Are you sure you want me?All I was known for was screwing up and being a punching aren't we opposites."He asked softly as tears welled up in my eyes due to him remembering Berk. The King noticed his sadness and said in a kind voice. "Your a runaway aren't you."

"...ya,I wasn't the most popular person and that was before I befriended the enemy." He said,sadness laced his words. "My people are at war with the dragons and my father has a personal grudge because they took my mother. Though I'm not sure if they hated the dragons more than me. Anyway I left after some of the other teens got jealous about how good I got in training. They tried to threaten me into talking and when that didn't work they proceeded to punch me until I passed out. When my mentor found me I was a supposed bloody pulp. I left soon after." Tears had started to trickle down my face by the time I finished. The King had a stricken face by the time I finished."You are a very strong boy Hiccup."

"No I'm not and you don't need to rub it in." I state bitterly. "I am not talking about physical strength,I am talking about emotional people would have been broken a long time ago with the treatment you got but here you are standing before me."

"Maybe I am broken but just don't show if people cared about me why should I bother them with my problems. I am many things but selfish is not one of them. I have always had to deal with my problems and take care of myself. So why should I bother anyone else with them." I say while l look at the floor. The King then asks the guards to call the queen and inform her that he has someone she should meet."You deserve a family." He says after turning his attention back on to Hiccup. "While i am not a perfect parent I think I am far better than yours. You shall live with us and hopefully you can also teach Elsa how to control her powers. We will give you the love you should have gotten and help you to get on your feet." He then bundles a Hiccup in his arms and hugs visually flinches when he does this and doesn't know how to react. It was then the queen decided to enter the room and was suprised to see him hugging a boy but not vice versa. Agnarr...who is this? The King looked up sheepishly. "This is a new boy who we are going to raise. He like Elsa has powers except he controls fire...and has a dragon with him."

The look on the queens face was priceless. She looked like a fish out of water. It wasn't until the King clapped his hands in front of her face that she snapped out of it. "You...have powers to?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Can you show us?"

"Are you sure, I might accidentally hurt you?"he said anxiously

"You'll do fine"Iduna says calmly

"But...What happens if I hurt you."

"You can do it in front of Elsa so you don't if it makes you feel better."

"That would be most appreciated ma'am."Hiccup said gratefully

"Do you want to come inside to rest?"

"No thanks I kind of got use to sleeping with Toothless and he would kind of freak out if I wasn't near him. I don't know why but he is very protective of me." Hiccup replied as nicely as he could

"But it to cold outside you could get sick..." Iduna protested her motherly instincts kicking in.

It's fine I will be sleeping with Toothless. His body generates enough heat to keep us both warm and he is quite comfortable. Hiccup replied with a smile now having gotten over his nervousness.

"You both can sleep in the stables if you like." King Agnarr offered

"I would like that...thank you sir." Hiccup said shyly. "Goodnight." He then slowly walked out of the room and asked the guards to show him to the guard looked confused and after receiving a nod from the King he escorted Hiccup to the court yard to meet a defensive Toothless surrounded by a ring of spears and nervous guards. After pleading with the guards to lower their weapons he was greeted by a pink night fury tongue. "Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup cried out and got him to laugh at his distress. He then was led to the stables where Toothless curled up and opened a wing for Hiccup to get under. After he got under he then said out loud,"This is the start of our new life's bud." He then rested his head on Toothless's forepaw and let the darkness comfort him into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

Authors Notes:Hiccup is 12 in this and so is Elsa. Also I will try to get a chapter up each week but it is kind of difficult. Plz send me any thoughts about the story and continue reading.

It was nice sunny day when Hiccup woke up. It was a welcoming change from Berks cold and harsh winters. After waking up he was told to change into some royal clothing and to take a shower, but after explaining he didn't know what that was he was escorted to the bathroom where some servants bathed him and changed him into a royal attire. Hiccup was thoroughly embarrassed when he left. He was escorted by the guards to the royal dining room where he was seated on the right hand of the the King. "My daughter Elsa will be down in a moment she usually stays in her room because of her illnesses but she has gotten better so we are letting her out. She can eat with us today and see if she can in the future." He said while giving Hiccup a look so he would know he was lying. The dining room door opened and Elsa entered. One look at her and Hiccup knew she was out of his league. She was the picture of elegance and poise even if you could see the nervousness on her face. As soon as their eyes meet you could see sparks flying. King Agnarr then said, "Elsa this is Hiccup. He is an orphan of sorts. He will be staying with us inside the castle with his companion Toothless.

Elsa giggled quietly at the mention of their names but she was curious none the are they allowed in but other staff are not? That was the current though running threw her head but instead she asked, "Who's Toothless?" She noticed Hiccup momentarily get exited before switching immediately to fear. "Toothless is my...um...best friend but he's not...human." Hiccup said nervously knowing that her powers could be set off by strong emotions.

"Then...what is he?"

"He may or may not be a flying fire-breathing dragon."Elsa went immediately into shock and the rooms temperatures started dropping but Hiccup managed to cover it by heating the room up. Hiccup send a pleading look to Agnarr who clapped his hands loudly to snap her out of her trance. Elsa immediately gains control of her powers and notices Hiccup visibly relax as she attempts to put the room temperature to normal but for some reason it gets slightly hot before going to normal. She then starts saying,"do you..." But stops immidiately when she sees him nod slightly. Her expression immidiately turns to one of happiness. "You mean I'm not the only one," she says breathlessly and he nods again. "What do you mean you're not the only one?" Everyone turns to the source of the voice and realise that Anna was still in the room. "That she's not the only one to like animals,like don't call him a beast because he is way to intelligent for that...and he will smack me on the head but I don't know why he does that", he says to cover for Elsa and to distract Anna. "So Hiccup what can you tell us about yourself because I realised I don't know much about you",says the King curiously. Well my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, my home village is Berk, my biological father was Stoick and mother was Vallhallarama. I was a blacksmiths apprentice since my father didn't like me so he got his best friend Gobber to take care of me. Gobber in a sense was my father and he is most likely the only reason I got through what I did. His mentorship of me allowed me to build Toothless a new tail-fin since his one was ripped off by me and his parenting allowed me to become the decent person that I am. I didn't have any friends since I was so weak and in a Viking society that should of had me killed as a baby".

"Wait a minute your a Viking, their still alive? " said the Queen incredulously.

"Ya I'm guessing you heard about Vikings raiding and pillaging villages and settlements, my village never participate so don't worry about it but the main one that does are the Beserkers and they are a military powerhouse so no-one messes with them, Anyway most vikings now are more fisherman and farmers rather than raiders. I had friends when I was really young but they all abandoned me in the end. I was mostly a way for people to vent, they would beat me, berate me and insult me. I was mostly alone until a particular dragon raid happened and I shot down the legendary night fury. The single most elusive and deadly dragon known to viking kind alike. He had never been seen or even hit before me and I thought by killing one I could be finally respected by my village and maybe even loved by my father. But the funny thing is when I went to kill him I looked into his eyes and saw fear...I saw after releasing him I was shocked when he didn't kill me. I ended up being put in dragon training the thing I wanted my entire life until then. I was forced to participate against my will but in my spare time I visited the dragon whom is now called Toothless and learned that everything we knew about dragons was wrong so when I was chosen to kill a dragon in front of the entire village I attempted to leave but was taken prisoner by my jealous peers who tried to torture me into telling them my secrets. They took it to far and it ended with me in a coma for three weeks. This only strengthened my urgency to leave and I left but not before I left a note for Gobber with the truth. And I traveled until I crashed here." Ended Hiccup with a sigh.

"You are a very resilient boy for putting up with what you did. States Iduna

"It's not that hard considering I did it. I was always Hiccup the Useless so if I could do it then others could definitely do it." He said sadly.

"You are not useless!" Elsa yelled at him. Hiccup turned and looked at her incredulously.

"How would you know...you don't even know me" He wanted to know why she would stick up for him.

"B because" She stammered while thinking of a reason. "How would someone useless be able to ride a dragon" She said while putting emphasis on useless.

"I think its because he saw a fire inside me." He said while air quoting fire.

"B but your n not useless." She stammered while blushing lightly due to embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry but only you and your family are the only people to think so besides Gobber."

"Well i think your amazing." She said while blushing furiously at saying that. Everyone at the table had the mouths wide open at the bluntness of her statement while Hiccup sat completely frozen with shock.

After 5 minutes of shock Hiccup replied. "I I think y your amazing to." He stammered while blushing. The King and Queen watched to exchange and gave each other knowing looks. Looks like there family just got a little bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

Authors notes:I am going to try and make my chapters longer and thank you for all the helpful advice/comments. Tell me if I should get the vikings to find Hiccup or if he should be happy. I kind of want them to find it took so long to post I have been sick and school sucks.

It has been 4 years since Hiccup arrived at Arendale and his life was better than it had ever been but he was on edge for when someone would come to take the little bit of happiness in his life. He was having nightmares about the events of Berk, his mother(though her face was always blurred because he couldn't remember her) and Berkians coming to Arendale to kill Toothless then taking him back to be killed. No one knew how to deal with them and despite Agnarr and Iduna's best efforts they couldn't stop them. Hiccup was starting to get closed off. He thought that if he distanced himself then everyone would forget about him and he could go back to being invisible. Unfortunately he and Elsa had gotten close so she wouldn't let it go...ever. Hiccup wasn't sure though if everyone else cared. Little whispers were now plaguing his thoughts, "they don't really care...no one really likes you...they will die because they liked you,just like your mother." He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about them lest they think he's gone mad.

Elsa was very worried about him especially when he attempted stupid things. One time Hiccup decided to make a suit for him to fly in and to do that he needed to jump of a dragon...really high up in the air(like in httyd 2). Elsa was beginning to worry that Hiccup was getting suicidal. She knew she wasn't much but was hoping she would be enough for him. They hadn't technically gone on a date but they did hang out a lot and her feelings had developed into a crush. Hiccup had stolen her heart. She knew about his past crush on Astrid and couldn't help but feel jealous. "How could you throw away one of the most considerate and caring people in the world. Not to mention his amazing intellect and imagination. Plus he's kind of cute" She said out loud while blushing at that last statement. "I am going to tell him how i feel." She said resolutely. "Maybe then he might see he might get a bit more careful." With that thought she decided to pull Hiccup out of the blacksmiths stall because he would most likely be to tired after.

(Blacksmith stall)

"Hiccup you in here!" Elsa yelled.

"Give me a sec!" Hiccup replied while finishing up. After finishing what he was doing he walked out to meet a determined Elsa.

Elsa...is everything okay? Hiccup asked nervously after seeing a determined Elsa.

"Hiccup... I have something to say. I...l like you." Hiccup froze instantly. He may have gotten more confident over the past four years but he wasn't prepared for this.

"Elsa...I can't let you make that mistake." And with that he ran of to find Toothless and then flew off.

(1 day later)

Hiccup returned a day later. The king and queen understood what happened and let him off but were not happy with how he handled the situation. He liked Elsa he really did but she was destined for so much more than a lowly blacksmith who happened to be an ex-viking dragon rider. He couldn't give her happiness. He was the cause of so many peoples pain. He couldn't let Elsa waste her heart on a runt like him. So he decided to confront her about it. He eventually found her sitting on a bench in the gardens. She had tears running down her face and guessing from the bags on her eyes Hiccup guessed she didn't get much sleep.

"Heeeey..Elsa." He said nervously

"Hiccup your back." She said happily then embraced him in a hug.

"Elsa...you are an amazing person...but we cant be together. You are meant for so much more than a little runt like me. I like you, i really do but you are meant to marry some handsome prince and besides I'm not anything special." Hiccup said solemnly.

Elsa immediately slapped him at that last statement. He touched his reddening cheek in shock then blurted out. "What was that for!"

"You're not special you say,well then did you forget you ride a dragon hmm." Hiccup looked down sheepishly at that statement but that did not satisfy Elsa. Hiccup then remembered a now relevant statement and was terrified. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Elsa though continued. "Or the fact you can shoot fireballs out of your hand! Don't you ever say that you are not special or i will slap you to next week(lol)! Elsa practically was screaming by the time she finished her rant which drew the attention of the guards. Hiccup waved them off then fell apart in her arms after they left. He let his tears flow freely as his emotions came spilling out. Despite everything he still wasn't use to praise or acceptance. Elsa stood there for 10 minutes with Hiccup crying in her arms. She had half a mind to go to Berk and freeze it for doing this to him but Hiccup wouldn't like that. Someone could try to murder him but he would just shrug it of and try to understand why. When Hiccup finally reigned in his emotions he frantically apologised for soaking her dress in tears. Elsa just shrugged it of and then Hiccup asked Elsa the question that was bugging him. "Elsa...why do you like me?" Elsa instantly froze but then said slowly. "Because you understand me...and i think you're handsome." Elsa's face was as red as a tomato by the time she finished and Hiccup was on the verge of fainting.

"We should probably tell your parents about this you know." Hiccup said quietly think of all the possible deaths that awaited him for dating her.

"We already know." The two teens turned instantly to see Agnarr and Iduna standing there with a overjoyed Anna behind them.

"H how long h have you been there?" He stuttered

"Since Elsa said why she loves you." Was Iduna's

"Elsa's got a boyfriend,Elsa's got a boyfriend." Chanted Anna from behind her mother. She had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up." Snapped Elsa

"Elsa's mhmmm" Her chant was muffled by a blushing Elsa's hand on her mouth.

"Anyway...me and Iduna have none about both your crushes for sometime now we were just waiting for you to tell each other. Hiccup is a honest man and i can see him as a good king or husband." Both Hiccup and Elsa blushed at the implication of them being married but Agnarr continued anyways. "The only problem we see is that your polar opposites..." He gives them both pointed look so they know what he's talking about. When Hiccup arrived Elsa's control over her powers seemed to have improved and she occasionally took of her gloves. Hiccups presence also allowed him to mask her powers with his own or Toothless.

I think that since where opposites we complete each other. Hiccup said despite the growing embarrassment he was in. He had half a mind to set himself on fire but then he remembered his fire immunity(thats a thing he has now).

"I hope your right..." Agnarr was now in turmoil. Despite everything Hiccup had done he wasnt sure they should be together. They were natural enemies despite being so alike and yet it didnt bother them. He wanted to know how Hiccup had managed to get Elsa out of her shell. It took him only a week after his arrival to get her to open up and become social again. Elsa even managed to salvage her relationship with her sister which he and his wife regrettably ruined. But Agnarr knew that this fragile peace would not last forever. Life is never that easy...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

Authors notes:I decided to do a chapter about Berk cause why the hell not :P. Also i have decided that the vikings will be present for the events of frozen but i am still trying to plan how it will all go down but anyway enjoy this chapter. This also was rather enjoyable to write because i dont like Berk :P

The death of Hiccup. One of the most happiest days of Berk. The celebration for the death of Hiccup had been glorious. Mead flowed like water and the whole village showed up with the exception of Gobber and Gothi. Surprisingly Astrid was bitter about the whole thing but everyone chalked it up to losing to a dead boy. Fishlegs was very distant during the party and never truly smiled. Stoick celebrated like it was the return of his late wife Valka(she is alive but like in the movies she is believed to be dead). The entire atmosphere changed suddenly when the dragons attacked. They attacked viciously and savagely completely ignoring the food and only going for the people. The thing people found weird is that Gobber and Gothi were spared. The dragons completely ignored them and even left his blacksmith stall in one piece. Everyone then knew the reason...Hiccup. It seemed the dragons knew about his abilities(The vikings didn't though) and were appalled by the way they treated him. To them he was a honorary hatchling. The amount of anger they held was enough to overcome the Queens influence and allow them to break free of her control. The dragons always knew of the boys powers so they tried to not harm him but he made it difficult with his inventions. Many lives were lost during that raid...but that was only the beginning. The raids began to worse and worse. More people were dying and Stoick was forced to seek alliances outside of the archipelago. He had managed to convince the land of Dunbroch to form an alliance despite the previous hostilities between them and vikings. But then Queen Elinor informed him of Arendale,an ally of theirs. Stoick had started to send letters to the king but for some strange reason he refused any contact with Berk. Stoick was appalled by the bluntness of their hate to them but still continually sent letters to them hoping to get a response...

Agnarr was becoming increasingly frustrated. Stoick was not letting the alliance drop. If he thought he was going to trade with a man who hated his own son he had another thing coming. He did however send a letter to Queen Elinor to tell her about Stoick and how he's not as good as he seems. He waited for weeks for her reply before deciding to go tell her himself. He got the guards to prepare a ship for him and his wife and left Kai in charge. He hoped the kids would behave but then again Hiccup would probably manage to keep the girls out of trouble. Anna seemed to adore Hiccup like a little sister should and Elsa was a lot more open except she still was a but distant to anyone but Hiccup. But he should focus on the task at hand. He hoped he could get her to disinterest him into travelling to Arendale himself but one can only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

Authors notes: So i have attempted to make this chapter longer but be warned i am terrible at writing long things in general so ya... Also i decided to include Merida in it and i will involve Rapunzel but she will be included in later chapters. I didn't bother do even attempt her accent so sorry.

Elsa was frightened but so far she was keeping her powers in check. Her parents had been gone for a month and there has still been no sign if them they sent a messenger to Scotland. They confirmed that they had arrived to discuss their alliance with Berk and that they saw them depart their harbour. They did say however that the weather got really bad the night after they left. A horrible sense of dread swept of the castle, a terrible suspicion had formed about the fate of the king and queen. No one wanted to believe it until a man came into the castle claiming to be the sole survivor of the ship. Guilt washed over Hiccup in waves. Hiccup knew they weren't his real parents. When he arrived they insisted he call them mom and dad but he never did. Despite telling him they love him he never once said he did back. And now all of those regrets have come flooding back. The voices left him when he and Elsa got together but now they have returned and they were back with vengeance. Him and Elsa both locked themselves in their rooms for weeks that is until they had the funeral. He went but Elsa stayed in her room saying she would be too unstable and lose control. The royal family of Scotland showed up as well as Corona as the were relatives to the royal family. Hiccup being the oldest present member of the royal family,despite being adopted,was in charge of the ceremony. When he stood on the podium to give a speech in front of the kingdom he said this. "I am Hiccup. I was adopted by King Agnarr and Queen Iduna four years ago. I had been flying over the kingdom when suddenly we lost control and crashed. I was surrounded by guards and escorted inside. When I spoke with the king he asked about my past and also how a twelve year old managed to somehow tame a dragon." He gestured to Toothless who had his head lowered. "I told him about how i was an outcast and despite having a father i never truly had parents except for the blacksmith who taught me everything i know and listened to me rant about my father for literally hours." He chuckled quietly at the mention of Gobber but the grew somber again. "I had never known what love felt like or what a home felt like until he adopted me. I was not truly their son but they treated me like I was. I will always be indebted to them. And I will guard the kingdom until Princess Elsa is of age to take the crown. But i must inform you that we will still be keeping the castle locked and it is more important now more than ever." He stepped of the dais and proceeded to put a white rose on their memorial. People lined up after him and silently placed flowers next to his. The kingdom had suffered a great loss and the rest of the day was spent in silent mourning(except for those who openly bawled their eyes out).

He was approached by the rulers of the highlands(Scotland) the following morning. "Your majesty" Hiccup greeted while bowing.

"I wanted to wish our condolences for your loss." She looked sincere in her apology so he decided that she wasn't faking it like the other people that approached him before her.

"I appreciate it but i am more worried for the princesses than myself."

"Very noble but I want to know why?"

"Because they accepted me for me rather than judge me for my appearance...and fire-breathing dragon best friend." He received a light laugh for his last comment.

Elinor noticed a flash of orange hair and immediately called the owner over. "Oh,Merida their you are this is Prince Hiccup the ex-son of Stoick and adopted son of the King." Merida was surprised when she had first saw Hiccup. She wouldn't say it to her mother but he looked quite handsome and his eyes reminded her of the forest which she cherished so much in her few days of freedom...Plus he had a dragon,seriously a freaking dragon.

"Nice to meet you Princess." He said bowing

"Please call me Merida i don't like formalities that much."

"I guess i'm not the only one then." he had a smile slowly creep up his face but then he remembered Elsa.

"If you would please excuse me i need to check up on Princess Elsa and see if she is alright." With that comment he bowed and walked off to Elsa's room leaving a curious Merida behind.

He knocked softly and asked quietly. "Elsa how are you holding up?" The door opened slowly and Elsa rushed him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his chest.

"Its okay,its okay just let it all out." He stroked her head gently as she slowly reigned in her tears.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." She apologised

"It's fine watch." He waved his hand and the water evaporated off the damp spot and left his shirt looking like nothing ever happened. "Turns out when i was teaching you I was being taught myself." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm going to go check on Anna then I have to make sure everyone leaves safely so i won't be back for a while so remember stay calm and keep the balance."(totally a reference to the title)

When he closes the door he turns around to see Merida walking towards him. "Merida whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if your alright and to hopefully see the princess and offer my condolences for her lose". Merida was looking at the ground which Hiccup thought was because of shyness but she did it to hide the growing blush on her face.

"She's a bit unstable at the moment which is why she wasn't present at the funeral but she's holding in there."

"You are a very caring person you know not many people would do as much as you are."

He shrugged then said. "I owe a lot to them I am just giving back plus they deserve it because they are kind people."

"You're something else, you're different than most men i have met anyone who had gone through what you had wouldn't have turned out like you had either. You are very...unique."

"On Berk I only held on because of Gobber. He was the blacksmith there and the closest thing I had to a father at that time he taught me everything I know. He was the reason I held out and then when Toothless arrived I finally had a means to escape and one of my first real friends. When I got to Arendale I discovered what a family was like and I decided I would do everything I could to see this thing through. I plan on keeping that promise." He then walked of leaving a stunned princess behind. She wanted to get to know Hiccup a little more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD or Frozen

Authors Notes:Now we are getting close to frozen also major plot details ahead so be warned

Merida had decided to stay after the funeral because as she put it as an act of good will. She really just wanted to get Hiccup to notice her. But he was always formal and only ever wasn't around Elsa and Anna. Elsa decided to stay in her room and never left. She let people in but they usually were given the cold shoulder(pun intended). Hiccup was now becoming increasingly stressed due to running the kingdom with the help of the head of staffs Kai and the General William. He also got to know Merida a bit more. She became a great friend but much to her annoyance thats all she was to him. Whenever he had a break he would always either be with Elsa or wander the forests with Merida. He was barely getting any time for Toothless so he made him a tail than he can operate on his own. Elsa's Coronation was also coming up and he had to,with the help of Kai, plan it. He sent out letters to The Highlands,Corona,Weselton,The Southern Isles,France and Spain. The messenger to the highlands was however intercepted by Berk who had been plaining to raid the highlands due to the lack of food and resources from dragon raids. When they handed the message to Stoick he became thoughtful. He called a counsel meeting that night to discuss the matter.

"If we raid them we would be set!" A viking shouted

"Maybe we can try to be make an alliance"! The room was debating which of the two side to pick when another option was presented.

"We should use our prisoners and maybe we could ransom them so we don't have to waste resources fighting."

A heavy silence filled the room as everyone turned to the speaker who was Fishlegs. It seemed to easy to be true and they realised that they didn't have enough weapons due to the lack of resources and Gobber being overwhelmed without his supposedly "useless" apprentice.

"Aye, we should. Gobber I will need you to accompany me so we know what we need to get. Snoutlout you should join me as well as chief training. Astrid as you are the one of the best fighters we have you shall also come and Fishlegs since you have more knowledge about them you will also be with us." Ordered Stoick and he disbanded the council and ordered the ship be readied with the prisoners inside. Snotlout then proceeded to boast at how everyone would flee in terror at the sight of him and his muscles while flexing. Astrid almost threw up at the sight. His ego had skyrocketed since Hiccup's death and so had his attempts to court her. She had gone so far as to threaten him and his family if he tried again.

They set off the next day and Stoick would occasionally check on the prisoners who were a man and a woman with tattered royal clothes...

Hiccup was currently riding Toothless when he was blinded by a flash of light and deafened by a big BOOM! He was thrown of Toothless and plummeted helplessly to the ground and into the forest below.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and got up groggily. He was about to look around when he was greeted by a worried night-furies tongue. Out of nowhere a worried voice exclaimed, "My prince are you alright."

Hiccup looked around before shouting into the surrounding forest,"who's there?"

"Whats wrong is someone nearby?" The voice asked. Hiccup suddenly turned to face Toothless with disbelief and asked with a slight quiver

"T-Toothless?"

"Yes...whats wrong my prince."

"Your talking." He replied incredulously

I have always talked my prince. Have not been able to understand me up till now?

"No and why are you calling me prince." He snapped frustratedly.

"Well you must have been a good guesser because I never realised and i'm calling you that because you are the dragon prince, you were prophesied to be the liberator of dragons from the Red Death."

"Whats the Red Death?"

She's the reason we raid. She has the ability to bend the will of other dragons and she is big enough to strike fear into all dragons. She has been searching for you for decades and when we finally found you all dragons swore an oath to keep your existence a secret from her until you were ready to fight her.

Hiccup was in a state of shock and sorrow. Dragons had given up their lives to protect him and he had tried to kill them once upon a time. He wordlessly started scratching his friends chin as he thought about his next move. He couldn't leave Arendale now but dragons were suffering in his continued delay. He decided to sleep on the matter slightly hoping that this was just a figment of his overactive imagination.

When he woke up and began his journey on Toothless no words were exchanged. He had finally arrived at the castle and was greeted by the general. He was about to reply when Toothless decided to speak again.

"You should tell him." He said hesitantly.

Hiccup leapt into the air and landed straight on his back. General William gave him a questionable look to which he questioned somewhat nervously. "You can't hear him,can you?"

After receiving another bewildered look he gestured to Toothless. "I have started to understand him and supposedly i am a dragon prince who is destined to destroy a tyrannical,monster-sized dragon who causes other dragons to raid villages which also reminds me that many dragons have died to protect me." After he finished his face was flushed.

After he managed to calm down the general asked in a defeated tone,"what are you going to do?"

He replied hesitantly,"I am going to go fight it but i want some backup just incase things go south."

"Okay I will assemble the fleet but how are we going to find the dragon?"

"She most likely lives in the dragons nest. The only problem is no one has ever located it since it's surrounded by a fog which allows ships to be ambushed and destroyed easily."

Hiccup pondered for a bit till he figured it out and face palmed. "The only things to ever have seen the nest are dragons so if we take Toothless with us he should be able to locate the nest. Wow now my standards for viking intelligence have officially dropped."

"I'm going to tell Elsa my plans but what are we going to do about Princess Merida. We can't let her just wander the castle without a escort and she definitely can't come with us because she could potentially be put in danger which could cause a war which we don't need right now."

"I will get someone to go with her for a camping trip in the forest. Its to good a chance for her to pass up. Though she seems to have a thing for you and might not want to leave you." He says with a smirk at the end.

He almost falls over in surprise and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay...Lets hope this works out,now if you would excuse me i need to talk to my girl-friend about me fighting a giant dragon that seems to terrify the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself and i'm not sure which of them i'm more afraid of." The general let out a chuckle but bowed and left the young man.

"Hey snowflake" he greets casually as he waits by the door to her room.

Elsa opens the door slightly to see if anyone else is there then opens it fully and gestures for him to come inside. Her room was a disaster. Blast marks covered the walls and furniture layer on the ground half frozen. He quickly melted all the ice in the room and embraced her in a warm hug. She had tears streaming down her face and collapsed into his arms.

"It's getting harder to control. I need them here with me. Why did they have to go if only they stayed..." She continued to lament for what seemed to be an hour before she got control. He had swapped from hugging her to cradling her softly in his arms as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He slowly lifted her gaze to look him in the eyes. She looked into his forest-green eyes and saw the pure concern he felt.

"Elsa... I am going to go in a hours. Me, the general and a few guards are going to go to the dragon nest. I discovered that the dragons in the archipelago are being controlled by a giant dragon called the Red Death who resorts to canabalism to feed herself if she doesn't get enough food. I discovered her when Toothless who I can somehow understand told me I am the prince of all dragons and I am supposed to defeat her and bring peace to dragons and humans. I am have to leave as soon as possible because the longer I take the more dragons and humans die because of me. I am so very sorry for leaving you in the state your in but i have to go. I understand if you hate me... " He looked away from the shocked Elsa and turned to exit but as he was leaving she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her,smashed her lips against him during the process. He was startled by the sudden kiss but eventually returned it passionately. The kissed for what seemed to be eternity until the unfortunate need for oxygen forced them apart and they separated begrudgingly.

"I love you..." She whispered softly.

"I love you two snowflake." He replied,smiling warmly.

"Then go an save them because your not just my hero now,your their hero to." He nodded quickly then hesitantly left her room.

"Make sure you come back,please I can't loose you to." She pleaded quietly. Then slowly closed closed the door and returned to her solitude.

Authors Notes: I'm sorry about how under detailed the romance was but i am not an experienced romantic. Also apologies for taking so long to write this but i wanted it to be amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

5 large ships were anchored at the edge of a dense fog. An air of dread hung over the men as they cautiously followed the lead ship with Toothless on it. The whole area was quiet except for an unearthly hum and the creaking of the boat against the choppy waves. The ships sailed in a row like prisoners for execution. Many would not survive the coming battle.

A real hell on earth, that was what everyone thought when they landed on the island. A barren waste land desolate of all life. A volcano in the centre of the island breathed its noxious fumes into the atmosphere, this was the only sign of movement in the area. A sullen silence was maintained as troops constructed their siege weapons the only calm found was in the lapping of the waves. A spine-shivering roar pierced the veil of silence and troops hastily prepared for battle but nothing could prepare them for what came next...

A giant dragon erupted from the volcano and roared "Who dares to trespass on my domain. I will show you what happens to uninvited guest!" She ordered her minions to attack and dragons descended from the sky and bathed the small army in flames. Luckily they were prepared for this and covered themselves with their shield. The giant behemoth suddenly started sniffing the air and turned her massive frilled head in Hiccups direction. Ah...The dragon prince I have awaited your arrival for many decades, it is an honour to finally kill you. She made a sadistic grin and then suddenly opened her mouth and spewed a raging inferno that engulfed him and Toothless who was standing proudly at his side. Hiccup jumped in front of his dragon and forced the fire to pass harmlessly around them. Hiccup was forced to listen to dragons shriek the pain and anger at the queen and felt upset that he wasn't here sooner so he let out massive streams of fire from his palms. The queens six eyes widened in shock and fell over trying to shield herself from the flames. When she fell she lost her focus and the dragons were freed from her control. They immediately stopped attacking the soldiers,who were left dumbstruck at the power he wielded, and took out their anger on her currently vulnerable form. The barrage of fireballs did nothing but kick up dust and piss her off. When the dust finally settled she slowly unfurled her wings and got up. She rose into the sky and chased the duo as they sped of into some sea stacks in hopes it would slow her down. It didn't. She bulldozed through them and shrieked in a loud,booming voice. "You shall die by my mighty claw and raging flames! I will crush your bones and feed your despicable carcass to the terrors!"

Hiccup had a massive lightbulb moment and whispered to Toothless, "lets show her who's king of the night."

Toothless's eyes widen in surprise. "What's the plan

"You remember when we were hanging out with that zippleback that one time"

~Flashback Starts~

"Hey Toothless I found a great spot to maybe set up a house." Hiccup called as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small clearing in the middle of an island next to a forest and a cave. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and turned around to see an angry zippleback glaring at him with his two heads.

"Ummm...Hi." Hiccup starts sweating at the menacing dragon before him. It was obviously pissed.

It glares at him and starts circling him predatorily. It inadvertently shows some scars littered on his back and legs. They were too thin to be claws so they were probably made by vikings. It starts to leak some gas in its mouth when a sudden plasma blast interrupts him before he can spark it himself. The dragon drops to the ground with a heavy thud and Hiccup rushes to check if its still alive. He sighed in relief when he saw its chest slowly rise then fall. "Looks like it's just knocked out but we better leave before it wakes up." Toothless nods approvingly and the duo leaves.

~Flashback Ends~

"You seriously want to try that,wait don't answer that."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"...No...but its to risky if we don't time it right we could die."

"It's our only hope. This dragon can't be overpowered but it might be able to be outsmarted."

"Your going to be the death of me you know that."

"I love you to."

"...Your lucky your my prince otherwise I wouldn't agree with this."

"Somehow i think you would"

"Okay fine,what should we do first my prince"

"We will use the clouds as camouflage. We will keep hitting her wings enough to damage them so she plummets if that doesn't work we go with my plan okay."

"Lets do it."

Toothless turned his head and yelled, "Come and get me you fat,eel-eating hag."

She was pissed."I will obliterate you and water the world in you and your riders blood!"

Toothless let out small smirk before turning his attention back to Hiccup. Im sorry you had to listen to me to use such appalling language."

Hiccup shrugged it off. Its fine now lets disappear.

They pulled into a steep climb with the angry dragoness behind got into the gloomy cloud bank in mere seconds before her before disappearing into the darkened sky.

"Come out you cowards and face my wraith!"

While she hovered the duo circled silently behind her and shot at her tattered wings. She turned to try and face them but to no avail. Despite her massive wings they were still to small for her body and didn't allow her to turn due to her massive bulk. They continued the cycle of getting behind her and firing at her wings until she lost it. "ENOUGH!" She frantically let out a stream of flames in the desperate hope she might actually hit something. A part of the stream managed to light Toothless's prosthetic and their last resort was put into motion.

"Time for plan B" They dived in front of her face and he yelled, "Is that the best you can do!"

Toothless decided to contribute so he added "her fatty try and keep up."

She tried to bite them but they narrowly dodged and pulled into an almost impossibly steep dive. The queen followed them and roared,"GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT SWINE!" They broke the cloud bank and plummeted full speed towards the ground. They accidently steadied themselves and she took aim. A deadly hiss alerted them that she was building up some gas for their future demise.

The world seemed to slow down for them as they got ready for their last shot at defeating her. Toothless was getting nervous at the close proximity between them but Hiccup merely said Hold,Toothless. He waited for the very second when the hissing stopped and commanded, NOW!

Toothless turned instantly and fired point blank into the gas in her affect was immediate a large plume of smoke erupted from her mouth as she swallowed her own fireball. The ground finally came into view and her eyes widened in shock. She flared her wings but due to the damage sustained from Toothless the holes in her wings grew and she plummeted to the gravelly beach below. She howled in pain and in a last ditch effort to take them out attempted to bite them but Toothless opened his wings and they passed harmlessly above her. She collided with the ground and exploded into a plume of fire. However the duo were shooting up back in a deadly race with the raging inferno(Hiccup was not sure whether he would be protected from a flame of that magnitude). As they were almost home free the tail fin finally burned off and they lost control. "Noo!" Hiccup cried helplessly as they slammed into the queens bludgeon-like tail knocking hiccup unconscious and off Toothless.

Toothless cried out "Hiccup!" But he was unable to reach him in time so in a last ditch effort he bit into his leg and hoisted him into himself. He wrapped his wings around them like a cocoon and braced himself for the flames and their inevitable crash. The last thing he felt was the taste of human blood in his mouth before he hit the ground...

AN:Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but heres HTTYD done now onto Frozen. Also another apology for how long this took I have been slammed with homework and assignments. I also was trying to make this as long as possible since i've been getting self-conscious with how short my story is in compared to others. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I will get the next one out as soon as possible


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Hiccup had left for battle and still they hadn't returned. Elsa had resorted to the only way she knew to cope with his absence and locked herself in her room. Her room had to endure large amounts of ice and snow being thrown at it and looked like a war zone. Anna was worried. Her sister was locking herself away from everyone just when things were getting back to normal. She may not be a genius but she knew it had something to do with Hiccup. Ever since he arrived their family was whole again. Of course then her parents died but they slowly picked up the pieces and she got her sister back. Then he left...WHY DID HE LEAVE? He and half of their army left for reasons unknown and she was stuck with a distant sister. Why was she always left behind. She was told by Kai that he would come back hopefully but he sounded very VERY uncertain. Hiccup was like a big brother to me even if he technically wasn't. He always kept me entertained and he was the one who got me and Elsa to make up. If he died she would resurrect him to slap him in the face for leaving.

~Flashback~

Anna was sitting on a bench in the royal garden when someone called her.

"Hey Anna!" She turned to see who called her and saw Hiccup.

Hi Hiccup what do you need?

"Well..." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "You and Elsa have this huge rift between you two and it doesn't take a genius to know that both of you are nervous to talk to each other"

Anna's face fell as soon as he mentioned this. When Elsa had finally come out of her room she thought they could finally be sisters again but whenever they got close she got nervous and ran away."I wish I could but I don't think that she even wants to be near me. I mean who locks themselves in their room without wanting to be away from people." Tears formed on the precipice of her eyes and stayed there like a warning for Hiccup to stop talking...he didn't.(viking stubbornness issues)

"Anna look at me," she didn't so he lifted her face gently so she was looking directly at him. When they finally faced each other she broke down.

"Just tell me already! Tell me i'm a horrible sister! Tell me that it's my fault!" She then buried her head in her hands and wept.

A nervous voice then interrupted her crying. "Anna your not a horrible sister,if anyones to blame its me. I pushed you away while you were trying to be the good sister and coax me out."

Anna immediately shut up and turned around to see Elsa come out of some shrubbery behind her.

"H-how long have you been hiding there?"

She was nervous but she had enough of the unspoken words between them so she took a deep breathe and answered. "Before Hiccup called you he told me to hide in the bushes. He wants us to be a family and I do to its just I don't know what to do to mend our family. A solitary tear escaped her eye and dribbled down her face. The area was so quiet that the tear made an audible "plop" "Do you think you could forgive me?" She asked hesitantly,"so we could be a family again?"

A broad smile split across Anna's face as she ran to her sister and tackled her into a hug. Elsa however lost her balance and they both fell onto the grass next to each other.

Elsa turned to her sister and said,"I love you Anna."

Anna embraced her sister and replied,"I love you to."

~Flashback End~

"Hiccup you better come back or i'll,i'll," she paused to think. "I'll do something drastic."

She started chuckling evilly until Kai decided to ask, "are you okay princess?" Anna then looked around and realised that she was in public(as public as you can get in an isolated castle)and smiled sheepishly.

"Im fine Kai" He gave her a look of disbelief but held is tongue.

AN:I realised that I had very little interaction between Anna and Hiccup so this is something I did also i'm sorry this took so long its just i've been trying to OD but i failed and was sick for days so...ya. Anyway hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

3 damaged warships entered Arendale's harbour. The dock master,who had spotted them on the horizon earlier,hurriedly tied the ship to the dock and injured men were rushed quickly to receive treatment. Their wounds ranged from claw marks to intense burns. "Where's the prince?" Kai exclaimed having rushed to the docks after seeing the fleet return.

"He has been severely wounded," answered the general who had been getting off the ship. He then walks over to Kai and whispers something in his ear. Kai's eyes widen in shock and a wrapped up Hiccup is rushed back to the castle.

Kai gets the guards to carry Hiccup to his room. The cloth covering him is stained a dark red."Get the doctor here quickly," orders Kai to one of the maids. She nods hurriedly the rushes through the corridor. When they reach Hiccup's room he is laid immediately on his bed. The doctor arrives a few minutes later with a bundle of bandages in one arm and a purse full of medical supplies in the other. He immediately sets to work and begins to remove the bandages. The doctor had seen many wounds in his day but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Hiccups left leg,below the shin,was matted with blood coming from a large bite mark. A bit of bone was protruding out of his leg and the skin was blackened in some places due to the fire. The horrific smell of burnt skin and blood immediately assaulted the doctors nose but he began to treat his wounds(sorry for any nightmares you have). After several hours of intense treatment the doctor exited the room with looking troubled. Kai who was waiting outside( he left when the bandages were taken off to throw up...a lot) immediately asked for the princes condition. The doctor released a heavy sigh then said, "I managed to treat a lot of the burns and a cracked rib I discovered but his left leg is beyond help. It has been infected and if we don't amputate we could risk further infection. He seems to also be in a coma and whether he decides to wake up is up to God." He was about to leave but looked over his shoulder and said,"I'm sorry but I did the best I could." Then walked off into the silent hallway.

Kai was in turmoil. He wanted to tell Princess Elsa the news but didn't want her to worry or get stressed with the coronation coming up in a few days. He let out a loud sigh and massaged his temple. Not telling her will only make things worse he finally decided and walked down a few rooms to Elsa's room and knocked gently on the door. "Anna please leave I need to be alone."

Princess it's me Kai I have some news about Prince Hiccup. He heard footsteps coming closer then the door slowly creaked open revealing only her head. "Is he okay?" she asked with concern. Kai had a flashback of Hiccups condition but took a deep breath to calm himself. Elsa noticed this and became worried. "Kai what happened to him?" Elsa he is currently in a coma and soon his leg will have to be amputated to stop an infection. Elsa raised her gloved hand to cover her mouth. Tears were hanging precariously at the edge of her eyes.

"W-Will he wake up?" She managed to stammer out."

"Whether he wakes up or not is up to God." Kai sends a look of sadness but bows to her and leaves leaving Elsa back to her isolation. Elsa waited till she could no longer hear Kai's footsteps and let out a pained wail and let her tears fall. Having no control whatsoever she decreased the rooms temperatures to negatives and froze her tears as they fell making them shatter like glass.

Fear radiated off her in waves. She could possibly lose someone else close to her and even just the thought of that sent her into a fit of tears and sadness. The wind started whipping up the snow on the floor of her room and it began a mini snowstorm. The snow turned to ice sliced the walls of her room with dangerous ease. Elsa,having used up a lot of energy,fainted and dreamt a surprisingly pleasant dream: Her and Hiccup ruling together and people cheering them on as they showcase their power. Her mother and father standing to her right and Anna to her left wearing proud smiles. She subconsciously smiled and the storm dissipated.

AN:Firstly plz review. I always read them and take them into account. Sorry for how short it is but this was just about the return of Hiccup to Arendale and the effect he has on Elsa. It also is the first time Elsa has control of her powers even if it was subconsciously. "Love will thaw."


End file.
